Do the Propeller! (song)
Do the Propeller! (originally known simply as Propeller) is a Wiggles song from Taking Off! and one of the first songs of the current generation. Jeff co-wrote the song and cameos in the music video in a shot with Anthony playing the drums. It is one of the most popular songs of the new generation Wiggles. Song Lyrics Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around We're going up and up and up and up We're going down and down and down and down We're going up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up And then we stop Ahhhhhhhh! Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around We're going up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up We're down da-da down down da down down down We're going up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up And then we stop Oh! Ahhhhhhh, whoo! Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Statue Statue Statue Propeller Song Credits Trivia * When this song was first shown in live theaters, websites such as Wiggle Time TV and the bonus feature of the 2012 video "Celebration" as a sneak preview from June to December 2012, the Wiggles didn't say "Statue, statue, statue, propeller!" at the end. It also used a different music track and the very last shot of the Wiggles on the double-decker bus. It was also shown 5 days before "Surfer Jeff" was released on DVD, June 16th 2012. One of the preview versions shows The Wiggles Logo with background music from "Get Ready To Wiggle" at the beginning just before the song starts. * The Taking Off! version of the music video was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on January 28th 2013, the Australia Day live in concert version was uploaded on July 23rd 2014, the Nursery Rhymes version was uploaded on May 15th 2017, and the Dance, Dance! version was uploaded on January 4th 2018. The Empire State Building version was also uploaded on July 12th 2018. On November 20th 2019, the Sesame Street version was uploaded. * An instrumental track of this song is played over the credits of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles 2014 DVD. * The song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Ride V4 and V5. * On November 20, 2019 The Wiggles, and some Sesame Street characters sang this song on Do the Propeller with Sesame Street!. Appearances Gallery See here Videos File:The Wiggles- Do The Propeller!|Taking Off! version File:The Wiggles' "Do the Propeller" Live in Concert|2014 Live in Concert version File:The Wiggles Do The Propeller!|Dance Dance! File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Do the Propeller!|Nursery Rhymes version File:The Wiggles Do The Propeller with Sesame Street!|Sesame Street version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Dance Dance! songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Series 9 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Duets Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:End Credit Songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour! Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:New Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the New Wiggles Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Sing With The Wiggles Songs Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs Category:The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Shirley Shawn the Unicorn songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Re-make songs